Pack Mentality
by Dark-Angel-Tragedy
Summary: There is a new evil invading the world that Danny Phantom must face, and a werewolf by the name of Mira has been sent to recruit him. But even with him will they be able to defeat it? Or will they be forced to watch as their worlds crumble to the ground?


Pack Mentality

Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I'm sure you all know the gist of these by now unless I'm your first ever fanfic you're reading (yay!). No, I don't own the show Danny Phantom. However, I do own Danny's body... but don't tell Butch. He just thinks Danny visits friends at night... =P

This isn't my first fanfic, I forgot my password but I used to be PhantomWolfMira. Yea, the character in here has my name. It's only cuz it makes it so much easier to remember. I'm a spazoid. Love me anyway =] But yea. I hope this is good. Flames welcome. Comments absolutely LOVED. And i will give you cookies. =] Lots of cookies!! So yea. Read onnnn.

Aiden called the meeting to order grimly, which was my first sign that something bad was happening. He lifted his head into the air and a mournful howl danced on the wind. Fear made my limbs numb as I lifted myself onto my feet and bolted toward the group in a flash, completely abandoning the buck I had been gnawing contentedly on.

We assembled quickly, the voices of the wolves echoing in our minds. But Aiden's voice easily overpowered the others, silencing them. I was too terrified to speak. We each bore a special and unique power, and mine was the power of Knowledge. Some called it psychic, some called it simply intelligent, but I knew things. The future, the past, what have you. And I knew what Aiden, our Alpha, was about to say.

There has been an attack, gasps echoed through the crowd, quickly silenced by a mere look from our leader. one of the nearer packs. They're all dead.

What pack? a panicked voice cried out. It was Selena. She had been seeing one of the neighboring packs, considering mating with their Alpha and splintering from the pack. We were all anxious now, hoping her beloved Kaliko hadn't been killed.

Kaliko is fine, Selena, Aiden said, causing her to collapse in relief. "It was not his pack. It was Geordie's.

While no one had been mating with anyone from Geordie's pack, this was still a huge blow. Geordie's was one of the biggest werewolf packs giving hope to the dwindling population. And now everyone was dead. Even the pups. The future of the werewolves. Fire danced in my veins. What kind of monster would kill innocent pups?

I knew that answer.

Over the cries and whimpers of the distressed wolves Aiden spoke again, quieting us.

The time has come for desperate measures. I'm afraid I need to ask a lot of you. But we need to build an army and destroy the threat. I must ask the females to breed. I must ask the males to recruit.

I balked, hiding my head beneath my paw. None of the other females ever had a problem with breeding. They were all cooing in happiness with the revelation. Most of them would have become pregnant anyway and were just looking for an excuse. But I… well… I wanted pups, but right now I wanted to fight. To recruit. How was I supposed to fight if I was pregnant?

One hundred and thirteen years old and never had a litter. I was surprised I wasn't an abomination. But I had always been more of one of the boys, hunting and playing while the girls preened and predicted how many offspring they would produce this season.

But I had to do what was best for my pack… right?

The meeting disbanded and the females were on the topic of who they would mate with. It would have to be neighboring pack males since all our males were recruiting. But I didn't like any of our males like that. I sighed and sat down heavily, letting out a long whine.

Mira, I looked up at the sound of my name. Aiden was making his way toward me through the crowd. I stood quickly, presenting myself in a dignified manner. Our tails waved once in greeting when he came to a stop in front of me. You're the strongest female here and I have a special mission for you. I need to keep my offense in top shape, and you getting pregnant would unfortunately put you out of commission. I know how much that must upset you. his eyes glittered with laughter and I grinned, rolling my eyes.

Yea, would be a real drag, I said sarcastically.

This is why I need you to recruit, he said hesitantly. but it won't be simple.

Recruiting is no problem, I said eagerly, trying to keep my tail from wagging like a fool and embarrassing myself. I can go right now if you want!

You will need to, he sighed. I need you to recruit very far from here. I tilted my head questioningly. You see, Mira, there is this town in America called Amity Park. There is a boy that is very powerful. He is much like the evil one, a half ghost.

My growl hissed through my teeth. Speaking of half ghosts was all but forbidden but recruiting one?

He is good, however, Aiden continued, ignoring my outburst. He keeps his town safe from those who threaten to destroy it. And if we could turn him into one of us… he would be a valuable asset. But he may not do so willingly. I know I frown on sneak attacks, but I need to ask you to bite him without his knowledge. We've seen what power like that can do if used negatively. But to use it to protect the packs and save the world… he sighed again. We need this.

I'll do it, I said in a steely voice. I don't agree with it, but I know this is necessary. I'll go and recruit him.

Don't rush, Aiden said. You have the most important job. Don't rush it and lose him.

I nodded. Aiden stepped forward and brushed the side of his face against mine, a wordless good luck. Then he left to speak to the boys.

The world was changing. Our kind was dying and a new breed was forming… a breed that would destroy the world if it could.

Humans and werewolves alike were in danger.


End file.
